Hella Famous
by Captain Chlo
Summary: !REWRITE! Chloe is the lead singer of her band, 'Life is Strange' (Cheesy, I know). Everyone wants to be famous and Chloe is no different. Can her and the band come out on top at this 'Battle of the Bands' competition and show the music industry what they got? Well, if it wasn't for that cute brunette Chloe spotted, she could've sworn they could... !Rock band AU!


**IMPORTANT A/N FOR PEEPS WHO READ THIS BEFORE REWRITE:**

 **This chapter is the same as I had it. Yes, I have changed my name to Captain Chlo just in case there was any confusion and you think this is just someone copy and pasting my story. I decided that instead of posting chapter 2 I was gonna rewrite it, along with the rest of the story... As you can tell I really only rewrote ch 2, (which is still being fixed and made into a longer chapter), and thank you if you actually read through this! You're hella awesome guys :) - NO EMOJI!**

* * *

 **Hella Famous**

 **Chapter 1 Out Of Hopefully A Lot**

 **Hella Cool Band Mates**

* * *

 _I fucking hate my band._

Chloe, beanie and all, was throwing a tantrum in what she likes to call, 'Chloe's Cave', much to her band's displeasure. 'Chloe's Cave' was actually a basement under her house. And of course why would you have a basement and not turn it into an _awesome_ decked out band room? What else would you do in it? _Store_ things? Yeah right. Of course Joyce and _Mr._ step-douche wasn't down to her doing that but she didn't give a fuck.

 _They get mad at me for every little fucking thing! First it was the Chloe's Cave crap! "Wow dude, way to think of us. You know, your band mates? Its not all about you all the time, we're here too." Can you believe that crap! And now they refuse to jam out at that "Battle of the Bands" competition because of my 'attitude'!? That competition could be our big break! An they're just gonna back out because of my 'attitude'!? What the fuck!?_

Battle of the Bands was something Chloe along with her band had been looking forward to for the past three months. That was until her band mates starting getting onto Chloe about her attitude and her 'selfish' ways and actions. Chloe would hear them talking in hushed whispers after going to grab a beer from her step-douche's stash.

She brushed it off the first couple of times of course. Then it got to where they would always say they were busy when she asked if they wanted to have a jam session. She was starting to grow irritated with each time they brushed her off. And of course she cornered them at school one day and had a little conversation about it.

And by conversation I mean intense yelling. And of course they yelled back and here she was. Throwing a pitiful tantrum in her basement.

Chloe was pacing back and forth, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag, calming down a little. "I just need a fucking break, of course its not gonna happen in my shitty life, but a girl can dream."

She pulled out her phone, the cigarette hanging out of her mouth still. She typed in the pass-code, going into her messages and making a decision. She scrolled through the names before tapping on three. The three her friends and also her band mates.

 _Alright... There's Warren, Nathan and... Aha!_ Chloe tapped on the last name smirking, _Found you fucker! Thought you could get away from the mighty Chloe my dear Rachel?_

Chloe typed out a quick group text with one hand, the other taking the cigarette out of her mouth, allowing her to blow a few smoke rings. She placed it back into her mouth so she could use both hands, allowing her to type 2x faster.

 **Chloe: _I know I can be an ass but Im ur ass. Im like a ass rash, u cant get rid of it and u never asked for it. But its there and is literally a pain in the ass. Fuck, I cant believe I called myself an ass rash. Let me just get to the fucking point because Im too lazy and buzzed to retype that. I promise that if u guys go through with this competition that I'll attempt to be more... considerate. So, what'dya say?_**

 **Rachel: _Even though I do agree that ur an ass rash, I think I'll pass._**

 **Warren: _Aw come on Rach!_ _Throw in a pizza and I'll be in Che!_**

 **Chloe: _Wow, ur a slut for food_**

 **Warren _: And fucking proud of it!_**

 **Nathan: _What the fuck ever, I'll do it. But if you go back on ur word I'm out._**

 **Chloe: _Fuck yes! So Rach, u in?_**

 **Rachel: _Fine, but I get rights to call u ass rash :)_**

 **Chloe: _NO EMOJI!_**

 **Nathan: _:/_**

 **Warren: _:D_**

 **Chloe: _FUCKING STOP_**

 **Nathan: _-.-_**

 **Rachel: _*^*_**

 **Warren: _0^0_**

 **Chloe: _FUCK UR EMOJIS!_**

 **Warren: _:(_**

Chloe tossed her phone to the ragged couch next to her, the phone buzzing rapidly from what Chloe could assume was the spamming of emoji's. And of course she was right. Sighing with a roll of her eyes, Chloe put the remains of her cigarette in her red ashtray.

 _Man I can't wait till tomorrow! That'll be the day we show those judges we have the talent to be stars. They'll give us a manager and even pay for a tour across the US! I would finally be able to get out of the god damned town..._

Chloe laid down on a different, bigger couch then the one her phone was still buzzing on, closing her eyes. She put her crossed arms under her head and yawned, a rare sincere smile on her face, even if it was small.

Who knew that soon that smile will almost always be on her face?

Funny how just one person can help change so many things...

* * *

 **~Next Morning~**

After just about having a panic attack, Chloe managed to freshen up and be outside the check-in station with her band in the nick of time.

 _I knew I should'nt have smoked some grass before passing out because shit like this always happens... Whatever, focus on the prize Price! Heh... Prize... Price... Oh god what am I doing?_

Shaking her head, Chloe pushed her band mates towards the check-in table. "Hurry up lazy asses! We gotta make a good bad impression remember! And being on time is part of it!"

Warren shook his head in amusement but allowed himself to be pushed along. Nathan on the other hand wasn't as glad to be pushed around with his 'pride' and 'ego' and all that. He stepped to the side, grumbling but following slightly behind the undeterred Chloe. And then there was Rachel, always being a little like the mixture of the two boys except well... not a dude. She wasn't fond of being pushed either but not wanting to dampen Chloe's unusually happy mood, she went along with it.

"Good bad impression? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Warren raised an eyebrow at Chloe, waiting for his desired response.

"Exactly what it sounds like."

Warren rolled his eyes, "And how does it sound like smart ass?"

"We'll be the bad girls everyone wants to bang and we'll be the stars every company wants to have."

"Not complaining about the banging part but I'm not a girl dude."

Chloe mock gasped, a look of shock on her face, "Have I been living a lie?! This can not be true!"

Warren grumbled, turning slightly to punch Chloe in the arm as hard as he could which elicited a laugh from the girl. "Alright you brats, stop horse-playing around because we're already at the table."

Chloe rolled her eyes at Rachel, "Yes mother, as you wish."

"Shut it smart ass."

"Why, are you threatening me my mother dearest?"

"No but I'm seriously thinking about it my _child_..."

Nathan brushed passed the two bickering girls, "I swear I'm the oldest out of you children." He gave the sweetest smile he could muster to the young woman at the table, which must've worked because she started swooning. "I apologize for my fellow band mates, now if I could borrow a pen please?" The woman's blush grew darker on the poor woman's peach colored skin, she was fumbling around frantically before finally getting a hold of a pen and handing it over to the charming boy. With a smile Nathan filled in the paper with his band's name and such while the other three teens rolled their eyes at the scene. This happened far too often but Nathan's naturally charming facade had helped them too many times to count so the three didn't complain.

With one last smile Nathan turned around, away from the peach colored woman, his smile instantly falling as soon as he was out of sight from her. "God I hate doing that 'charming boy' act." He mumbled to his friends, the group walking towards the massive stage.

"You may hate it but that 'act' has saved our asses so many times man! Its like a gift!" Chloe made a big arm gesture towards the sky before dropping her arms back down by her sides, giving a small shrug at the raised eyebrows she got in return from her friends.

"Yeah sure, but you guys need to learn your own ways of saving your asses."

Chloe smirked crossing her arms, "Oh, I already do know how to save my ass. Its called having these hella good looks!" She pointed a finger at herself, closing her eyes and smiling confidently. Audible sighs were heard and Rachel smirked, her eyes looking like they had some competition in them.

"Well 'hot' stuff, how about before we head home after this competition, you have to save our asses with your 'good' looks."

"Ouch, I am hurt Rach. My heart, nooooo." Chloe deadpanned, rolling her eyes and giving a small confident smirk. "I accept this challenge."

"Just one small thing. If you fail I get to call you ass rash in public!" A few people nearby looked over, some amused and others just plain grossed out. Chloe looked around nervously and threw a hand frantically over Rachel's mouth.

"Shut the fuck up Rach! People can hear you ya know!" She whisper yelled at the girl, glaring at her all the while. After moving her head away in disgust after Rachel licked it in an attempt to get free and rubbing it with pursed lips on her pants, Chloe agreed much to Warren's excitement.

"Yes! I can't wait to see you get plain out burned!"

* * *

 **~Show Time~**

Chloe was a mess.

 _Man, why did we even sign up! I was perfectly fine a few seconds ago! Then I saw that Maxine Caulfield! She won this thing last year and she's all the press talk about! And it doesn't help that she's fucking gorgeous! Of course we wouldn't know we had a guess star judge! Cause why the hell would we! Ugh! I don't know if I can even go through with this... I mean, she looks like she's bored out of her mind! I haven't seen anybody manage to impress her so why would my band be able to!? And we're on next! Okay Chloe deep breaths..._

A hand landed on Chloe's shoulder, causing her to stiffen up a bit before seeing that it was just Warren she relaxed a little and game a strained smile. "Sup Warren?"

"You alright Che? You look a little pale... If you're panicking just shake it off, this'll be like all or other gigs we've managed to get. Just block out everyone and sing your little heart out!" He gave a small smile which Chloe returned after a few seconds.

 _Yeah, 'like the other gigs'. Only difference is that there's a hella cute girl judging us... and others of course... but mainly her._

With that last thought the band on stage at the moment finished, causing Chloe to look up from her seat on a storage box, out towards the lit up stage, the announcer coming out. "Well weren't they something?! Lets wish them luck in this competition!" The man cleared his throat, "And now for the final act of the night! A band from Arcadia itself! Give it up for Life is Strange!" A roar of applause followed, and the man walked towards Chloe and her band, giving a friendly smile, "I wish you guys luck! And remember! Smile~!" He made a gesture to his own wide smile and walked off. Chloe got up hesitantly and made her way onto the stage along with the others. Getting in place in front of the microphone, she looked up and happened to catch Max's gaze, who happened to sit up a little in her chair. Chloe quickly looked away, a red tint appearing on her cheeks as she cleared her throat.

 _Did I forget to mention this is on live Tv? Because now I'm panicking... Come on Price! Woman up and show Max- I mean the judges what you got!_

With a deep breath Chloe shut her eyes, opening her mouth as Warren on the drums, counted to their start.

"1... 2... 1, 2 ,3 ,4!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **GUESS WHO MERGED THIS TANG INTO ONE CHAPTAH**

 **(Just to clarify, Max won last year while in her own band. She's not a singer but being well... Max, she offered to represent her band as a judge for the competition. I think that's 'nuff said)**

 **Welp, my fingers seem to have slipped and created this thing. Wtf fingers, I barely finished the game a few days ago and look what you've created! And also fuck you too brain! Making myself constantly be chanting "I ship it so baddddd!" in my head each time I see Max and Chloe. And don't even get me started in the fan art/fan fictions I've read in that short time.**

 **Anyways, I haven't written in awhile so it might not be all that good but eh, I blame my fingers. And I'm still working on how to convey the characters personalities so they may seem OOC. I could've written more but I'm a lazy person and so on so I might write more today...**

 **Hope you enjoyed this hella bad chapter! And uh, yeah and stuff...**


End file.
